DigiFables DigiWarriors
by Ashykia
Summary: They came into the Digital World from a book. Their time is written down in history. How will it end? Four new DigiDestined so far! An over-protecting brother interferes, an angry Kaida strikes up a battle. Two more Destined are awaiting their spots. Chap
1. The Agnsty Beginning

**oos;** _(out of story) Alright. To get the ball rolling. oo; The Destined did not come from a computer, from data, this time. Instead, they came from a book. It's still the same old Digital World, just a different place to come out of/in to. They are called the Digital Warriors, instead of the DigiDestined. They live in the DigiFables, their history being written down as it happens. They still have DigiVices and all that stuff. Character profiles will be released, soon. There are other characters, but for now only Itami and Bish exist. (back in story)_ **bis;**

He had done it. It was his hunger for power, his thirst. That had to change. Slowly, he began to realize. He would be the only one to be different from the pack of Digital leaders. The rest of the others like him... were different. Strong, courageous, brave. Itami was like that. He should have worn the goggles. Not him. But that couldn't happen now. Bish had struck his brother with his own Bokken.

Scared him off. The Digital World was lonesome. Terrifying, even. Next to him, a large purple beast nudged him in the cheek, gently. Kindly. A small smile rose onto Bish's face. Dorumon would always be there. To help him, to save him. The memory of the fight hung in the boy's head like a large boulder. The sickening crack and his brother's footsteps that echoed through the forest traveled through his mind.

Socks and shoes lay by Bish just a few feet away. The edge of his toes made small ripples in the pond. The silver moon cast enough light to see everything. A pair of silver goggles pushed black hair back. No one was with him anymore, except Dorumon. "Doru?"

"Yes?" came the solemn reply.

"You'll always be here for me, right?" The digimon nodded, with a happy smile. Truthfully, Dorumon did not understand what had gone on earlier. Bish wrapped his arms around the Digimon, tightly. Dorumon blinked slowly, and smiled. The digimon felt bad for Bish, and he knew that he had a duty to protect Bish now. Itami wasn't here anymore. He let go of Dorumon and looked down. His older brother was 14, Bish was only 12. The leaves rustled behind him, making the young boy shiver. A cold, lonely night. "Let's go." Dorumon didn't question to find out where, but just bowed low for Bish to ride.

The pair knew where they were headed; the clouds were beginning to block the moon, dark and heavy with rain. They used a small cavern as shelter most of the time. Suddenly, something made Bish gasp. "STOP!" Dorumon looked confused, but obeyed. "My brother will head there," the digimon was still confused, but he nodded and began walking aimlessly. Quietly, the first drop fell from the dark sky, whizzing down onto Bish with a minute splash.

Dorumon _hated_ the rain.

The boy shivered, he knew that soon Doru would start running instead of going at their slow pace. He bent low and waited. The Digimon blinked and shook himself, then ran. The rain was now like buckets of water being tipped over, though the trees did stop some of it. Dorumon dashed through the thick forest.

Bish, he had to admit, was a bit worried. He had to duck and dodge a few of the branches. His goggles covered his eyes, a thick blanket-like shade that made it hard to see. The Warrior was constantly wiping them off, a sliver of hope he would find out where they were. Nothing happened. The pounding of Dorumon's hard claws against the soggy ground and Bish's heart beat together.

Slowly, a rock came into view, for Dorumon at least. It was flat and large, and rested on top of a small crevice. Just enough space inside that crevice for the pair. Dorumon snorted and continued on until they reached it. The rain hammered on the roof like bullets, but they were safe from the rain. The walls were rigid and unwelcoming, but they had enough room to lie down and not be bothered by them.

Bish pulled down his goggles, letting them relax at his neck. His clothes clung to his athletic body, which made him cold. He had on a black sweater, and a grey scarf. A pair of gloves wrapped around his hand easily, perfectly. His pants were cargos, khaki in color. He had on black Converses that reached just above his ankles.

Sighing, Bish fell over onto the dry ground, shivering. His eyes stung when he shut them, it felt nice. Right before he fell asleep, he could feel Dorumon's warm fur against his chest.


	2. Apes, monkeys, and samurais oh my!

**oos;** _Finally! Chapter 2 is finished! Have fun. Not much angsty-ness here, but yeah. I felt that I couldn't crowd you with my silly emo-boy love._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, except my own characters_. ♥ **bis;**

It was the moment before you awoke, but you weren't actually asleep. Bish could feel Dorumon's heavy breathing against his chest, soft fur (dry, as far as he could tell) rubbed against the boy's torso, where his sweater and shirt had been uplifted during the night. Grumbling, he finally reached a conscious state, but kept his eyes shut tight. The rain had stopped; he could hear nothing but the soft breeze that carried the after-rain smell around.

Bish sighed deeply, letting cool air pass through chapped lips. A little giggle erupted from… well, he couldn't really tell. However, it seemed… no, it couldn't be. Grey eyes cautiously peeked open. Large, blue eyes stared directly into his, a pale face shoved into his. Her lips were a soft pink, and they began moving as a chipper voice came rolling out. "A little boy and his oh-so-cute Dorumon! How soooo adorable!"

A human. There was actually a human bent low into his face, and it was freaky. Common sense streamed back into him. This was the Digital World. Frightened, Bish's eyes grew large and he backed up, hitting his head on the back of the cave. His hand felt around for his Bokken. The wooden sword slid into his hands and he felt a little safer. He swung it out and made sure not to hit the girl, just alarm her a little. "What do you want!" He asked, a little more than yelling.

"Ee! Don't get pushy with me!" She smirked and stood up straight, hand on her hip. Bish tried to hold back a smile. This girl was _cute_. She had long blonde hair that seemed perfectly straight. She had on thick rimmed, yet small, glasses that hung on her nose. She wore a ruffled plain white tee, partially tucked in. Long brown jeans draped over her legs, slightly covering blue sneakers. Dorumon had woken up, and was already heading over to an odd-looking digimon. It had purple legs, and a purple tail. It looked like a mini samurai. An odd-looking helmet covered its head, with only two yellow eyes showing.

"Kotemon." His digivice beeped. He forgot about that thing. It hooked onto a belt loop on his khakis. Bish looked at it, where an image of the digimon before him was floating. Cool. The warrior turned back to face the girl. Slowly, he began to stand up. He winced in pain. Oh yeah, he was still in the cave. Sighing, the boy crawled out and stood up, blinking in the new light. It wasn't exactly sunny outside, but sun warily peeked through the light grey clouds. Everything was soaking wet. "You're a DigiWarrior..," He looked at her bow hung around her back. "Glad to meet you."

The girl folded her arms and 'hmphed.' "Likewise," It seemed a little odd for her to say that, since she had come off so… cheerful. "Aaanyhow! My name is Kaida Ushibu, but you can just call me Kai. And yourself?" She whipped back a piece of hair with her hand, and smiled.

He stumbled, and finally found himself to speak. "Bishop Atami, but just call me Bish, please." He whined, making sure to smile, too.

Kai couldn't help but giggle madly. It was the same giggle Bish heard when he woke up. "Your name…" She paused for another fit of laughter, "is _Bishop_!"

"Humph." The boy folded his arms, and turned his head, slightly. "I'm aware of that, thank you." Kai looked at him for a second then nodded.

"Sorry," She seemed almost... sincere. "I couldn't help it." Bish shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, still slightly tired. He lifted up his goggles, pushing his hair back once again.

Bish squinted as he looked up. It must have been sometime in the morning, before noon. The sun was brilliant in the sky, drying the excess rainwater off the rocks and leaves. "We better leave," It proved a good plan, because Kaida nodded. Bish noticed, as they were walking, that the girl was just as ditzy as she looked. She was constantly tripping, making stupid comments, and generally being an annoyance to Bish. But, he had to admit, he liked the company. Dorumon and Kotemon usually kept in front of the two, having random conversations and taking every chance to eat.

Quite unexpectedly, there was a small rustle in the trees above them. This made Kai stop, but Bish didn't hear anything. "Bishiii wait. Did you hear that?" He shrugged, and looked up.

"No.. just keep walking. It was nothing." Frankly, he was getting a bit irritated by her… speaking. In general.

Kaida folded her arms and didn't follow the other Warrior. "I'm not moving until we find out what it is!" She said, reaching behind her back, slowly taking the wooden bow from the quiver, as well as one bow. Kai looked like an expert, sleek and quick as she pulled it back and launched it. It whizzed through the air, silent. It struck something; they guessed it was just the tree. A terrible roar erupted from the tree, Bish swore the ground started shaking.

She jumped, grabbing onto Bish, tightly squeezing his arm. Bish wished Itami were here… he would be brave and already attacking.. whatever it was. Quickly, a large body jumped from the treetops onto the ground. They could feel their hearts beating so fast, the pair could not move; they just stared in awe at the large thing. Its fur was long and yellow, with red marks. On its arm was a green wristband, with gold outlining. Jutting out from his wrists were what looked like feathers. On one of his fingers was a gold ring, glinting off the morning sun. The digimon altogether looked like a very strong ape. His ears were long and pointy, like an elf. "Dorumon…" Bishop whispered, his digimon nodded.

"Dorumon digivolve to!" Dorumon shouted, and was engulfed in a large, red light. Suddenly, his purple fur became dark navy, purple lightning stripes covered his body. His wings were larger, and also in the same pattern as his body. His ears became pointier, and his claws were sharp and red. He looked much more dangerous than before. The light left, and the new Digimon was left in Dorumon's place. "DoruGamon!" He said, in a deeper voice. Bish smirked happily. He liked this.

The warrior jumped onto DoruGamon's back, taking off his Bokken and readying it. His digivice beeped. "Apemon." It had a picture of the tall Digimon standing in front of them. "May look like King Kong, but he's more intelligent than that. Agility and strength, he's going to be tough to beat. Watch out for his quick Metallic Fur and Mega Bone Stick attacks." _Piece of cake._

"WAIT!" A small, feminine voice called out. Swiftly, a small girl (just a little short, she looked about Bish's age) rushed out of the trees, getting a small scratch on her cheek from the thorns. "Please do not harm Apemon! She's my Digimon."

"**She**?" Kai and Bishop said in unison. When it attacked, they had thought it would be a he. "Your digimon?" The boy added, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes, ok? Koemon just digivolved." She said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You mean.. that Koemon?" Kaida pointed to the monkey-thing that clung to her leg. The short girl looked up with a worried expression on her face.

She bit her lip, hesitating. "Crap." Bish sighed, wary of the delay. He would deal with learning about this girl in a second.

"Power Metal!" DoruGamon roared, angrily. He leaped up, letting his claws turn into metal and rocket off to the large ape. A new set grew back in. Kaida was currently hugging Kotemon, who was struggling to get away from her grasp. It was a funny sight, because the droopy sleeves flopped around.

The small girl didn't dare do anything, she had already complicated things enough. "Mmph! Let me _digivolve_!" Kotemon shouted, sighing. The metal nails struck Apemon in the chest, hard. It knocked him over, but he got back up and screamed. This blew Bish and DoruGa back. Hard. Their backs slammed against the ground, and made a sickening thud. Bish braced himself, getting ready to whap the beast in the head, as soon as a clear shot came in. DoruGamon jumped back up, ready to fire again. Before he could say anything, a large bone came flying through the air, knocking Bish off. He reached the ground first, and his digimon landing on top of him.

Things were looking hopeless. Their first battle, and their leader couldn't even do anything. "Great." The girl sighed.

**oos;** _End of chapter two. Sorry for the cliffhanger. xD But, ye know, I gots to make it interesting. Besides, this chapter was almost four pages long. I couldn't bring myself to do it. oo;_


	3. The Velvetine Genny

**oos; **_I hope you like! It was fun writing it. Sorry for taking so long. I have a surprise at the end. Oh yeah._

_Disclaimer: dkjflksjdks yeah I don't own it._

_Itami: But she wishes she does!_

_Ee! Where'd you come from? -stuffs in box-_** bis;**

**Chapter 3**

"You!" The small girl shouted, pointing to Kai.

Kaida looked surprised. "W-what?"

The girl sighed. "Let him digivolve! You know I can't.. you have to!" Kaida struggled. She was worried. Only a week ago, Kaida had made her entrance to the Digital World. The first thing she saw was… Kotemon. It was her only friend in the lonely place; would she even take a risk of losing him? The decision was hers. Her arms dropped, letting the struggling Kotemon fall onto his feet. You couldn't see his face, but it was as if you could tell he was smirking. This was his moment to shine.

Kaida whimpered. "Kotemon digivolve to!" He was taken up into a light green light, swirled around. He had pointy armor around his shoulders, long chain mail running down his arm. Red gloves covered his entire hand, with his legs and part of his head. His eyes were deep red, surrounded by a dark black. Strapped to his back was a long sword (at least for his height) seethed into a purple case. "Ninjamon!" The would-be Kotemon called out, feeling a bit proud of himself. It was all up to him.

She bit her lip, wanting to race up to him and hug him, whisper to him, tell him to stay back. The girl hated fighting. She felt an arm slung around her shoulders, pulling her down a little. First reaction was to jump back, but she looked down, and there was the girl. "I know this is hard, but you're going to have to face it sometime. I just can't believe it's so early..." Kaida noticed a laptop hung around her neck. She smiled, and slung her arm around the small girl.

Ninjamon was their last hope, and he knew it too. Luckily, Apemon was already weakened. Another bone swung at him, he quickly dodged it and looked up. "Ninja Hopping!" He shouted, and jumped up. He bounced off the trees, rebounding each time. It was slightly like an agility attack, but the digimon swung him off one of the trees, and kicked Apemon square in the chest. He fell backwards, even angrier then before. "You haven't had enough?" He said, with a sharp, confident voice.

"Haha!" It laughed wildly. "You treat me as if I'm a rookie." He scoffed and quickly thought up an attack. "Metallic Fur!" He cried, and the feather looking fur became sharp and gold. They shot off him, replaced by new feathers. Ninjamon dodged one, and was struck by the other one.

"No worries," The digimon brushed himself off, his voice dripping with boldness. Kai's face brightened. There wasn't even a sign of Ninjamon being weak. Good. "Ninja Knife Throwing!" He shouted, letting a blue light slide into his hands, to reveal two sharp knives. With a kick into the air, he tossed them at Apemon, who only dodged one of them. The large ape began to de-digivolve into Tanemon. He had a soft, round face with green leaves lowering over his head. His eyes were large and red, his feet small and sharp. The adorable little smile faded, and it bounced away, looking as if nothing had happened.

DoruGamon twitched a little, and opened his eyes slowly. He de-digivolved back to Dorumon, slowly. He felt sore, and his whole body ached. Grumbling, Doru slid off Bish, who was still unconscious. The loyal Digimon dug his head under his partner, sliding him onto his back. "Uh..." Bish grumbled, picking his head up a little. "Dorumon?" He inquired, flatly. His head fell back down, and his eyes closed again.

"Well that's just _great_!" Kaida said, crossing her arms tightly. "Our first battle! Oh yeah, we won. But now what? Our leader isn't conscious, and Ninjamon had to risk his life to save them. Things are hopeless! I wish I could just go back home and never think of this again. I hate this. Why me?"

The small girl grunted, feeling like she should slap Kai and get her back into reality. Or whatever this was. Instead, she used her words. "Shut up! Don't you get it? We can't leave. We're supposed to be here and beat the evil in the Digital World, we can't let it sit here and rot. I don't know who chose you, but I know that it was for a reason. Now snap back into it! We cannot lose."

Kaida hung her head and sat down on the grass, and leaned over. She couldn't hold them back, the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, making her eyes red and puffy. Everything the girl had said, she knew. It was all true; Kai just didn't want to admit it. _Shut up_, she thought angrily, _I hate this! Stop crying, Kai! Stoppit.._ Ninjamon de-digivovled to Kotemon. The small samurai with long sleeves walked over to Kaida and fell into her lap.

"Kaida, I need you here. Please do not leave!" The girl's hair got into her face, not the perfect straightness it used to be. "Please?" Kotemon asked slowly, looking up into her face. The small girl stood behind the two, with a cross look on her face.

"Fine. Let's go." The small girl rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Though.. first… Let me introduce myself." Kai rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm Kaida or Kai, and this is Kotemon." She sniffed and pointed to the horned Digimon. Kai pushed her glasses up, they were falling over the edge of her nose.

"Genevieve. Just call me Gen, though." The small girl chirped, Koemon clung to her leg. Her purple hair was short and smooth, until the back where it spiked out. She had a small heart on her left cheek, bright pink. Gen's skin was very pale, eyes a striking gray. A small, purple tube top with darker stripes. The Destined's pants were white and long, flaring at the ends. They folded over black shoes, sometimes catching the heels. Two wristbands rounded the top of her left arm, only one on her right, down at her wrist. On her right hip was a silver pocket watch. And, like she mentioned before, a small laptop hung over her neck.

Kai sucked in her breath, and pointed a wobbly finger. "What?" Gen giggled. "I'm not that scary." The tall girl shook her head and motioned that she was pointing _behind_ her. Gen cautiously turned around, biting her lip. "_Get off of him_!" She yelled, furiously, ready to attack the older boy looming over Dorumon and Bish.

"Why?" The boy screamed, standing upright. Genevieve and Kaida stood straight. He seemed a bit angry. "So you can carry him off to get him hurt more!"

Gen took a step towards him, slamming it down onto the ground. "Genny, don't! Look.." Came Koemon's sweet voice from below. She tugged on her partner's leg.

Dorumon had let the boy take Bish into his arms. "Don't worry!" He smiled. "He's Bishop's older brother, Itami. Do not be alarmed." Itami now had Bish into his hands, cradling the unconscious sibling.

"Who are these people, Dorumon?" He asked, frowning.

Doru looked up, his chipper smile still there. "The other Destined."

Itami took a step back, his brown eyes widening. He did look a lot like Bish… "Well that's too bad! I'm taking him, he is in danger. _Look what you've done to him!_" Itami wailed, still backing up. Kaida snapped.

"What do you know, huh! You weren't here, were you? No, you were gone. You didn't help! You did not see your brother's courage, his bravery. You don't know a thing!" Kai shouted, her fist in the air. Itami laid Bish down against Dorumon and walked up to Kaida. He didn't say a thing, his face was angry. No, it wasn't angry. He was just trying to protect his brother… Kaida softened. How sweet. She felt like hugging him, until his next action. Itami slapped her, not hard, but it was a slap. Right in the cheek.

"How do you know about Bish's bravery? You don't know him… You don't! I have to protect him, it's my duty as his older brother. Now, if you don't mind"

Gen bit her lip. "Please… we can help. We're all Destined here, we came from the same world. Itami, give us a chance?" The boy sighed and hung his head. Everything that had happened before. Running through the forest, the slamming of Bish's Bokken on his shoulder. He glanced at his younger brother. The wooden sword was still in his hand. Itami shivered and nodded.

"You're… right."

**Oos;** _End! Hehe. Itami is sooo cute, is he not? Ohoh. I know, the slapping reminds you of Miyako and Hikari, does it not? Oh, well. I think so. Since it took so long to update, and you've been such awesome reviewers (Flaring Star-Saber, midnight breezy o) I've decided to put some character profiles out there. Some of it is still being worked on, so sorry if it's sloppy. xD Enjoy!_

**Name:** Bishop Atami

**Position:** Google Boy, cocky guy.

**Ring/Sign: **Courage (duh:D)

**Age:** 12

**Digimon:** Dorumon

**Biography:** Has a mother, but no father. He died in a fire while he was young (no, his house did not burn down, he was a fireman). Often struggles with being the leader of the group, because he doesn't look or act the part much. Or so he thinks. He's a brave and loyal guy, someone to depend on.

**Name:** Itami Atami (funny, huh? xP)

**Position:** Careful, cautious, protecting guy.

**Ring/Sign:** Caring

**Age:** 13 or 14, haven't decided yet.

**Digimon:** Burgemon

**Biography:** Always wanted to grow up to be a fireman, like his father. Itami's brother and mother always get in the way of things, though. He only trusts you after a while, but is protecting and caring towards everyone. Even when they aren't so kind. It's easy to take a liking to.

**Name:** Kaida Ushibu

**Position:** Whining, sincere, reliable

**Ring/Sign:** Love

**Age:** 12

**Digimon:** Kotemon

**Biography:** Past not finished. Lives in America sometimes with her mother and father, but goes on trips often to Japan. Someone you can put your trust in, she's always there. Loves fashion! Hopes to be a fashion designer someday. Maybe a bit whiny, but hey! The Digital World has its problems.

**Name:** Genevieve Orama

**Position:** Smart, strong

**Ring/Sign:** Intelligence (not knowledge xD)

**Age:** 11 ½

**Digimon:** Koemon (ze monkey)

**Biography:** Past not finished yet. She's really intelligent! Loves video games and computer games. This really helps the team. She can look up information easily on her laptop, which conveniently hangs around her neck. Her hair is dyed, yes. Gen is strong-willed and maybe a bit stubborn, but her other qualities make up for it.

**(two more characters to come.)**


End file.
